I'm not a robot
by Le Rien
Summary: " Sans cœur , Froid , Mécanique , Ordinateur sur pattes … C'était des insultes auxquelles le Prof était habitué." Ou lorsque le Prof est condamné à disparaître et que le Patron est sa seule attache avec la vie. Songfic inspirée par "I'm not a robot" de Marina & The Diamonds.


**N.A. Un OS sur un pairing un peu inattendu cette fois. Songfic inspirée de** _ **I'm not a robot**_ **par Marina & The Diamonds. J'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y répondre en ce moment mais je vous remercie pour le sentiment *cœur*)**

* * *

« Sans cœur », « Froid », « Mécanique », « Ordinateur sur pattes »… C'était des insultes auxquelles le Prof était habitué. C'était à peine s'il y faisait encore attention. C'est pourquoi il ne broncha presque pas lorsque le Patron le bouscula en grommelant dans sa barbe « Fichu homme-robot, même pas fichu de s'être foutu d'un GPS ». Il se contenta de s'écarter sans protester. Après tout, mieux valait être insulté qu'ignoré. Et le Patron était le seul qui prenait encore la peine de constater son existence.

 _You've been acting awful tough lately  
Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately  
_ _ **Tu fais douloureusement le gros dur ces derniers temps  
Fumant beaucoup de cigarettes ces derniers temps**_

Pourtant, malgré tout ce que pouvait lui dire le Patron, le Prof savait que ce dernier cachait un cœur sous sa carapace de pierre. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu pleurer avant… avant. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu sous le porche, une cigarette presque entièrement consumée entre les dents, mélangeant ses larmes aux gouttes de pluie qui coulaient.

 _But inside, you're just a little baby, oh.  
_ _It's okay to say you've got a weak spot  
You don't always have to be on top  
_ _ **Mais à l'intérieur, tu n'es qu'un petit bébé, oh  
Il n'y a pas de mal à avoir un point faible  
Tu n'as pas à toujours être au top**_

Il s'était assis sans mot dire près de lui. Il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi. Il savait très bien pourquoi tout comme il savait que le Patron n'avouerait jamais la cause de ses larmes. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il avait été si étonné de l'entendre parler.

« Ça ne te fait rien, toi ? Qu'on perde… Putain. Ça te fait rien ? »

Il avait murmuré un « non » un peu étonné. Quand Mathieu avait annoncé officiellement la nécessité de sa disparition, il avait bien eu un coup, mais il l'avait accepté. Et de toutes les personnalités, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part de l'Homme en Noir. De la part du Geek ou de la Fille, peut-être. Ces deux-là avaient toujours eu la fibre familiale. Pas lui. Il passait le plus clair de son temps cloitré dans son laboratoire et, s'il était un peu triste, il n'était pas non plus désespéré.

C'était sûrement cela, ce manque d'humanité, de chaleur, de passion, qui dérangeait Mathieu et l'avait conduit à prendre la décision de le supprimer.

Le Patron avait eu un petit rire sec.

« Evidemment. Foutu robot. »

Il avait continué de rire en tirant une dernière bouffée. Malgré l'insulte, le Prof n'avait pas relevé et s'était même allé à sourire. Dans les mots du Patron, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne décelait aucun reproche, juste une certaine amitié résignée et impuissante.

 _Better to be hated than loved, loved, loved for what you're not  
_ _ **Mieux vaut être détesté qu'aimé, aimé, aimé pour ce que tu n'es pas**_

Le Prof se souvenait des cris aussi. Il était presque sûr qu'ils s'étaient étendus sur plusieurs semaines, mais il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps. Tout le monde dans la maison criait. Les personnalités criaient sur Mathieu qui criait en retour, obligeant son alter ego scientifique à se barricader dans son laboratoire, seul îlot de calme, ce qui déchaînait à nouveau les foudres de ses condisciples. De tous, c'était le Patron qui hurlait le plus fort.

Le Prof voyait encore son visage figé par la colère et la rage.

« Tu t'en fous ? T'en a rien à branler, c'est ça ? Tu baisses les bras ? Tu t'enfermes dans ta foutu tour d'argent, comme d'habitude ? Descendre parmi les vivants, ça te tuerait ? Tu te crois inatteignable ? Au-dessus de nous ? Tu te crois immortel ? C'est ça, tu te crois immortel ?! »

 _You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable  
You are not a robot  
You're lovable, so lovable  
But you're just troubled  
_ _ **Tu es vulnérable, tu es vulnérable  
Tu n'es pas un robot  
Tu es adorable, tellement adorable  
Mais tu es juste troublé**_

« Ouvre ! Ouvre, putain, Prof ! »

Le Patron ne demandait plus, il exigeait. Le Prof ne voulait pas ouvrir. Assis sur le sol immaculé, adossé contre le mur, les yeux dans le vague, il se sentait _vide._ Le genre de vide que rien ne pouvait combler.

Eventuellement, le Patron réussit à forcer la porte et s'arrêta, pantelant mais toujours aussi passionné, devant son collègue. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Tu pleures ? »

A l'interrogation incrédule – et inquiète ? – du criminel, le scientifique se contenta de cligner des yeux et de monter une main à son visage. Main qui revint humide.

« Je pleure. » prononça-t-il, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ses propres paroles.

 _Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot  
_ _ **Devine quoi?**_ _ **Je ne suis pas un robot, un robot**_

Tout cela paraissait si loin. Le laboratoire n'existait plus à présent, et personne ne criait plus qu'occasionnellement. Personne ne parlait plus au Prof. Les autres se contentaient de l'éviter, détournant rapidement le regard si par hasard ils le croisaient. Ils avaient à la fois peur de lui et de ce qu'il devenait inévitablement. Le voir rendait leurs inévitables fins plus réelles, estimait le Prof. Et sans doute voyaient-ils aussi le vide qui commençait inexorablement à le dévorer.

Seul le Patron le regardait encore dans les yeux, lui adressait la parole. Cela restait anodin, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle pouvait se raccrocher le Prof. Il sentait que le criminel ne l'aimait pas, il n'avait aucune raison pour après tout, mais parfois il décelait derrière ses verres sombres une lueur hésitante, comme s'il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose de plus… de plus quoi ? Le Prof lui-même ne le savait pas.

Mais à chaque jour qui passait, il devenait un peu plus reconnaissant envers le Patron pour son attitude.

 _You've been hanging with the unloved kids  
Who you never really liked and you never trusted  
_ _ **Tu traînes avec les gosses mal aimés  
Que tu n'as jamais vraiment appréciés, auxquels tu n'as jamais vraiment fait confiance**_

Plus le temps passait, plus le Prof se surprenait à traîner dans les basques du Patron. Un bref instant, il se demanda si c'était volontaire, avant de décider que non, il ne faisait que se rattacher inconsciemment à sa seule ancre au monde réel.

Le silence et les non-dits qui régnaient entre eux étaient confortables dans un sens. Le Prof observait le Patron et sa confusion augmentait au fur et à mesure de ses observations. Il ne comprenait pas les motivations de l'Homme en Noir, ce qui le faisait avancer. Et le temps passait, rendant ses actions toujours plus incompréhensibles. Pour la première fois de son existence, le Prof avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose.

« Comment fais-tu ? » finit-il par dire un jour. Les mots étaient sortis, presque involontairement de sa bouche.

Le Patron l'avait regardé d'un air circonspect – et peut-être un peu méfiant.

« Comment je fais quoi ? »

« Etre vivant. » Le scientifique fit un geste vague. « Tu ne t'intéresses à rien d'extérieur à toi. Tu restes centré sur toi, alors que tu n'es au fond que l'invention futile d'une imagination malade et tu le sais. Et pourtant, tu vis, comme si c'était réellement important, comme si… » A bout de mot, et par frustration, le Prof se contenta d'un geste vague de la main qui englobait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. Tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. « Comment fais-tu ? »

Le Patron eut un sourire. Il n'y avait rien de gentil ou de rassurant dans ce sourire. C'était un sourire de requin, de prédateur. Et en même temps, c'était un sourire débordant de vie. Le genre de sourire dont le Prof avait besoin.

« Je peux te montrer. »

* * *

 _But you are so magnetic, you pick up all the pins  
_ _ **Mais tu es tellement magnétique, tu vises juste du premier coup**_ _ **1**_

Le Prof rit.

« Je ris. » constata-t-il un peu surpris.

Il était à bout de souffle, prenant appui sur ses propres genoux après la folle course poursuite avec les forces de l'ordre qu'avaient engendrée les derniers exploits du Patron.

Le Patron se contenta de rire en réponse et repoussa ses lunettes sur son front. Pour la première fois, le Prof vit les yeux magnifiquement bleus du Patron et il comprit pourquoi ce dernier évitait de se montrer ainsi : avec des yeux aussi limpides, le Patron ne pouvait pas avoir l'air aussi intimidant qu'il le voulait.

« T'es mignon quand tu ris, gamin. »

Le rire du Prof se bloqua dans sa gorge à ces mots. Il savait que l'Homme en Noir était à moitié sérieux mais il avait envie d'y croire tout à fait.

Il ne sut pas qui fit le premier geste vers l'autre, mais une seconde plus tard, ils s'embrassaient, désespérément, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, un peu maladroitement, un peu hâtivement. Le Patron avait de l'expérience mais il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, restant brut de décoffrage, fidèle à lui-même.

« On bouge pour rendre les choses plus sérieuses ? » souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de l'autre.

Le Prof, incapable de répondre intelligiblement, se contenta de hocher la tête frénétiquement.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, lui sembla-t-il, sans qu'ils se soient réellement détachés l'un de l'autre dans l'intervalle, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, nus, dans un lit beaucoup trop grand. Le Prof s'entendait gémir et supplier, réduit par son compagnon à un désordre de luxure et d'insatiabilité. Il ne pensait pas, ne pensait plus, se contentait de ressentir et réclamer. Jamais il ne s'était aussi… vivant. Aussi justifié d'exister. Pas même lorsqu'il avait marché, dans les vêtements du Patron, dans les différents bordels de celui-ci alors que tous s'inclinaient presque par déférence. Pas même lorsqu'un mafieux d'une bande rivale lui avait rivé le canon d'une arme sur la tempe et qu'il s'était soudain rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas mourir.

Ce moment d'intimité profonde avec le Patron, alors que leurs corps s'étreignaient, transcendait tout cela.

Un « je t'aime » étouffé s'échappa des lèvres du myope alors qu'il atteignait la jouissance, et à l'instant même où les mots résonnaient, le Prof réalisa que les extérioriser avait été une erreur. Il le savait mais il n'en avait cure. Ils avaient été sincères. Avant le Patron, il n'y avait eu en lui que des faits et des raisonnements. Il y avait tellement plus à présent. « Je t'aime. »

Le Prof ferma les yeux, s'efforçant d'ignorer le silence soudain du délinquant à ses côtés. Il regretterait plus tard.

 _Never committing to anything  
You don't pick up the phone when it ring-ring-rings  
_ _ **Ne t'engageant jamais à rien  
Tu ne décroches pas le telephone quand il sonne, sonne, sonne**_

De fait, le Prof ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il se réveilla seul. Ce qui le surprit, ce fut lorsqu'il revit l'homme avec lequel il avait couché. Le Patron se contenta de le survoler d'un regard avant de le dépasser sans échanger un mot, gardant une distance de sécurité entre eux deux. Le Prof sentit presque physiquement son cœur s'arracher de sa cage thoracique et être piétiné au sol.

Le vide revint, plus virulent, et prit sa place.

 _Don't be so pathetic, just open up and sing  
_ _ **Ne sois pas si pathétique, ouvre toi juste au monde et chante**_

Le Prof soupira. Il se sentait disparaître, jour après jour. Il n'était déjà à peine plus qu'un fantôme dans sa propre maison. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Il pensait même que sa résignation finale étonnait un peu Mathieu quelque part. Le Prof n'avait plus envie d'essayer de vivre. C'était trop douloureux. Disparaître était presque un soulagement.

 _I'm vulnerable, I'm vulnerable  
I am not a robot  
You're lovable, so lovable  
But you're just troubled  
_ _ **Je suis vulnerable, je suis vulnerable  
Je ne suis pas un robot  
Tu es adorable, tellement adorable  
Mais tu es juste trouble**_

Il sentit sa dernière heure arriver soudainement. Un vertige le saisit. Il ferma les yeux et réunit ses dernières forces pour se laisser couler le long du mur. Il ne voulait pas mourir effondré sur le sol.

« Gamin ? »

La voix familière semblait inquiète. Inquiète comme ce jour où elle l'avait surpris pleurant dans son laboratoire. Le Prof sourit. Il n'était pas mécontent de partir avec cette voix.

 _Guess what? I'm not a robot  
_ _ **Devine quoi?**_ _ **Je ne suis pas un robot**_

« Gamin ? Gamin ? C'est pas drôle ! Tu peux pas partir. Putain. Je suis là. Réponds moi, t'as pas le droit de crever ! »

 _Tiens, il crie à nouveau,_ se dit le Prof. A l'intérieur de lui, le vide hésita. Il avait pris presque toute la place, il ne restait qu'un tout petit espace disponible. A cet endroit étaient stocké le souvenir des mains du Patron sur son corps, le goût de ses baisers, l'éclat de ses yeux.

 _Can you teach me how to feel real?  
Can you turn my power on  
And let the drum beat drop?  
_ _ **Peux tu m'apprendre à me sentir reel?  
Peux tu m'allumer  
et laisser le rythme du tambour s'arrêter ?**_

Si le Prof avait encore eu la force d'articuler un son, il aurait dit au Patron de ne pas pleurer. De ne pas être triste. Qu'à défaut de lui avoir appris à vivre, il lui apprenait maintenant à bien mourir. Ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

La lumière vacillante dans les yeux du Prof finit par s'éteindre et il mourut, comme n'importe quel être vivant. Son souffle s'arrêta, le dernier battement de son cœur retentit avec finalité, sans que le vide puisse remporter sa dernière bataille.

Le Prof mourut sans être la coque vide qu'il avait craint de devenir.

Il mourut aimant, et aimé.

Et si le Patron chuchota un maladroit « Je t'aime » à son oreille, il ne le sut jamais.

 _Guess what? I'm not a robot  
_ _ **Devine quoi?**_ _ **Je ne suis pas un robot**_

FIN


End file.
